1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of a communication control system such as a system making a communication between, for example, a central base station and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a communication control system is known for making communication between a central base station and a vehicle. Such a communication control system is designed such that a corresponding vehicle is called from a central base station by a previously assigned identification code which is inherent to each vehicle. Various kinds of information such as a weather reports and traffic information can be transmitted to the car. In addition, such a communication control system is designed such that the vehicle can request specific information from the central base station.
On the other hand, since an inherent identification code is previously provided to each vehicle in the above described communication control system, a movement of each vehicle can be monitored by the central base station based on the identification code. This means that an owner of each vehicle can be easily identified by the identification code and thus each individual's movement can be made clear. Accordingly, there is a serious problem that privacy can be infringed in a prior communication control system of this type.
In addition, there is known a vehicle monitoring system wherein each vehicle to which an identification code is assigned in advance travels while transmitting the identification code and a central base station receives the identification code and indicates the traveling state of that vehicle. However, such a system has the same problem of privacy infringement.